


Aura (Got7 x Reader)

by KoiSoraYume



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 23:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17456027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoiSoraYume/pseuds/KoiSoraYume
Summary: You are a girl in distress. Why you ask? Because you can see the auras of those around you. It might seem to be a great gift at first, that is, until you can see all the people that lie and betray each other. After an event in your past, you've been guarded against anyone who might cause you pain.One day you happen to meet seven guys with strange auras. The only question is, will your walls be able to withstand their advances?





	1. Demons

You wake up to the sizzle of grease and the scent of something tasty in the air. Your eyes are stuck closed as the sunlight beams through your eyelids. Sleepily, you yawn and stretch before scratching your stomach and getting out of bed. You trudge your way to the bathroom, bumping into a wall on the way. When you finally open your eyes and see your reflection in the mirror, you're taken aback by your appearance. Sure, you don't consider yourself the prettiest girl by any means, but this is another level of gross. You have a white flaky drool stain leading from the side of your chapped lips to your cheek. Your hair is a tangled mess, with the bun you put in last night appearing to not hold at all. The hair tie was tangled up in your hair. Not to mention your panda eyes.

"Ew, I look like the creature from the well," You cringe as you start brushing your teeth. As you brush, you make a mental list of all the things you have to do today.  _School, project for a little bit... I have some time since it's due on Friday... homework, laundry..._ You continue to plan out your day. Normally, things go the way you plan them. Once you finish brushing your teeth, you commence washing your face before putting on a simple outfit— a grey hoodie, comfortable jeans, and flat shoes. You walk over to your dresser and open the top drawer to reveal several pairs of sunglasses.You scan over them briefly before picking your favorite pair. Your grandmother had given them to you before she passed away last year. You smile softly as your fingers dance over the frames. You place them gingerly on your face and push them up your nose. You grab your backpack and stuff your notebook and pencils inside before you glance at the clock to make sure you're on time.

Once you get downstairs, you are greeted with quiet. "Good morning, dad!" You shout as you turn the corner and head to the kitchen. 

"Good morning, sweetie." He greets jollily in return. Your dad is the only one you really love, or like at all. When you see him, he is already sitting at the table waiting for you. He made a healthy breakfast and even included some of your favorites. You slide your backpack off your shoulder as you take a seat. 

"How did you sleep?" He asks, glancing up from his plate. 

"Good," you answer shortly as you look up at him with your cheeks full of food. You take a moment to swallow before continuing. "But I woke up looking like the undead." Your laughter is returned with your father's. The rest of the meal is spent with quiet chatter until his phone rings. 

"I have to take this sweetie." He looks at you with pleading eyes. You nod in response.  _It's okay._ He answers the call with "yes" and "sure" before hanging up. "I have to leave a little early sweetie. Will you be okay?" 

"I'll be fine. I'm not two." You nod. He pinches your cheek.

"And yet, there's still all this baby fat." He laughs and you smack his hand away laughing. He kisses your forehead before grabbing his suit jacket and rushing out the door. You already know the drill. Your dad works a lot. You clean up the dishes before glancing at the clock again.  _I better head out..._  you gather your belongings before stepping outside and locking the door.  

You take a deep breath as you feel the sun on your face. You appreciate it. See, you always wear sunglasses, so you appreciate days when the sun is shining brightly. It makes them seem less out of place. As you walk to school, you pass several faces that greet you. You respond politely, of course, but you ignore anyone who asks how you're doing in passing.

When you arrive at school, you stand for a minute in front of the gate as you take a deep breath. This one was not like the first one. The first was refreshing, this breath feels like gasping for air before being thrust under freezing waters. As you step in the gates, you feel your consciousness become numb. 

You go to your locker alone. There are several students around, talking with each other, gossiping, giggling... most paid no attention to you, but a few, you could see, were mocking you. It's the first day, but it's already been three years since you started at this school. Everyone is familiar with each other, meaning everyone knows to avoid you. 

"Ew, she is still here? I thought maybe she would transfer away after last year." One guy says.

"Same, I don't have any classes with her." A girl giggles.

 _I don't care.  Say whatever you want. I don't need to justify myself._  

You slept through your first class, trying to ignore the various items and balls of paper that were being thrown at your head with the accompaniment of various giggles. 

After class you decide to head back to your locker, but someone trips you causing your glasses to fly off your face. You look up to see black auras surrounding the people around you. The look down on you laughing, but you're frozen from the shock. The black aura looks like smoke, but more dense. It's scary because the smoke seems to shift into demonic shapes that look like something from a scary movie. Your eyes shake as you struggle to see who is standing above you.

"What's wrong? Need your mommy?" A girl teases with a shrill voice. That phrase alone hit a sore spot inside you.  _Catherine._   _Of course it's fucking Catherine. Nobody hates me as much as her except maybe my mom._

Eventually, you are able to gain enough control of your body to look around and locate your glasses. You crawl toward them, probably looking pathetic, but you don't really care. You reach out for them and grasp them with your hand. In a split second your hand crushes the frames as Catherine steps on your hand, pushing the shards of glass into your palm and forcing a whimper from your mouth. She twists her foot which only amplifies the pain shooting through your harm. 

"Why do you wear those weird ass glasses anyway? Don't you know not to wear them inside?" She says snidely. All the students surrounding the two of you laugh. You are afraid to look up at her, so you swallow your tears and keep your eyes on your hand. 

 "What? Too scared to speak?" Somebody in the crowd shouts. Catherine puts more of her weight onto your hand before removing her foot. Seeing the frames that your beloved grandmother gave you crushed and bent out of shape, you let a scream rip from your throat as you dive into the den of demons. You punch Catherine and grab her hair to hold her head steady as you unleash your fury. She claws at you, but the most she can do is scratch your cheek. You bleed, but you don't stop as you throw Catherine to the ground. Before you know it, other students are punching and kicking at you as well. Right then a yell sounds from down the hallway. 

"Hey! What are you punks doing down there!?" It's the principal. The students back away from you immediately and you stand up. The principal breaks into the circle with wide eyes a he takes in the state of things. 

"What is going on here? Everyone get to class! Now!" He yells. The group of students disperse, some shoving you as they pass. You don't say anything. His aura is a violet red, which usually indicate a kind of lust. Confused, you look at where his eyes are watching. There on the floor is Catherine, dramatically placed to reveal enough of her body and panties to tantalize. She sobs as she sits up and the principal rushes past you to help her. 

"Catherine! Are you okay?" 

"Sir, she- she..." she sobs into his shirt.  _She is laying it on really thick._ You can't help but watch in wonder.  _Is she really doing this?_   Then her aura grows to become a pale yellow. Yellow is a color that is vibrant and energizing, but the pale yellow is a sign of an opportunist, which you have noticed seems to be her default. Someone who only seeks to take advantage. And so before you was a burnt orange aura as the principal helped Catherine up. He doesn't even ask how you're doing, the blood dripping down your palm. You go to collect the pieces of your grandmother's frames and put them in your pocket. 

"My office. Now." The principal says shortly as he helps Catherine walk down the hall. 

You opt to head to the nurse's office first. The nurse is a man named Park Chanyeol. Handsome, sure. But you don't really like getting involved with him. His aura is a grey, indicating a neutrality, but for some reason he seems keen on getting involved with you. This ticked you off, especially since it only gave everyone another reason to bully you. He tries to chat, but you simply take the bandages and tweezers from the cabinet and proceed to care for your wound. 

"What happened?" He asks. You glance at him. Not care or concern, but sky blue spotting his grey. Curiosity. You ignore him. When you finish dressing your wound, you promptly leave. 

"Come back anytime!" You hear him yell after you. You roll your eyes as you make your way to the principal's office.


	2. Trouble

When you arrive at the principal's office, you overhear a whispered conversation. 

"Come on, baby we haven't met for a while now." You hear the principal say. 

"Handle this for me, and I'll come by with a special treat after school." You hear Catherine giggle. 

 _THEY'RE FUCKING?! HOW DID I NOT SEE THIS BEFORE? Well, I had my glasses before..._ you feel slightly disheartened as you knock on the door. You hear some movement before you are permitted to enter. You know this won't end well. When you open the door, the principal points at a chair in front of his desk next to the chair Catherine is sitting in. You sit gingerly, trying not to imagine the things that could have happened on this chair. 

You glance at Catherine who looks smug with her arms crossed and a small smirk on her face. You're on guard especially now since it's two against one. 

"What happened?" The principal asked. 

"Sir, you know that she doesn't have any friends. I only tapped her on the shoulder so I could invite her to sit with me at lunch and she attacked me!" She was really worthy of being an actress in the drama department.  _"Tap her shoulder" my ass._ You sigh. You an tell from his aura that the principal will not believe you no matter what you say. His aura looks hard and impenetrable. You doubt you could garner any sympathy through his thick barrier of lust and pride. 

You lean back in your chair. "Fuck you," you spit in Catherine's direction. 

"Ms. (l/n)!" The principal intercedes. 

"Fuck you too, sir." You roll your eyes. "Or maybe not since you're both already fucking each other." Catherine looks shocked and so does the principal.

"Young lady! These- these ac-accusations have serious consequences! You are suspended!" He trips over his own words since he's too preoccupied with the fact that someone else knows his dirty secret. You don't look away from his eyes as you peer into them. His aura is covered with brown the translucent color of fear, which muddles whatever colors are underneath. Catherine looks happy. 

You stand up and grab your backpack before marching out of the room and slamming the door. At least when you make your way down the hallways there aren't any other students since it's class time. Once you get out of the school, you stroll to your favorite cafe. It was a far enough distance from school that you never saw your classmates there and it is relatively quiet on most days. 

You walk slowly, it's not like you have anywhere to be. Once you enter the cafe, you order your favorite treat since it's around lunch time. You take a seat at an empty table and begin to doodle in your journal. There you draw and take notes on auras and what comes out of them. During the summer there are more colorful drawings, but during school, most of the pages are black. You set to work drawing the lust and opportunism that stirred together to create a bloody orange. You hear some "whispers" a few tables away. 

"She looks sad," a man says. 

"How can you even tell?" 

"I can just tell." 

"You really shouldn't be so nosy. What if she doesn't want to talk to anyone?" After this statement you hear a few quieted shouts before a man approaches your table and stands next to you. He looks in awe at the work you are doing in your journal, the swirl of colors holding his eyes. 

"Can I help you?" You ask, closing your journal and staring at the table.

He clears his throat and awkwardly chuckles before speaking. "I was just wondering how you're doing. You seem a little down." You don't answer him. After a short while he leaves and you sigh in relief as you open your journal. You start to doodle again until you notice a pair of feet in you peripheral. 

"What is it now?" You don't look up at him, but he places an iced coffee with lots of whipped cream and a sprinkle of cinnamon sugar on top on the table in front of you.

"Sweet things can make you feel better if you're feeling sad." He responds still smiling. You can't help but glance at him and marvel at his blindingly white aura. White auras are rare; they indicate innocence and goodness. Most people have a little bit of white, but this man has gigantic splotches of it that look like lace. You can tell he's a good person so you humbly accept his offer. 

"Thank you," you murmur. 

"I'm Youngjae. What's your name?" He asks. 

"(Y/n)." You respond shortly. You aren't trying to be rude, but even if you know he's a good person, auras change. You don't want to make yourself too vulnerable. 

"Do you mind if we sit here?" He asks. You look behind you and see six guys sitting at a table looking in your direction. 

"Fine, I don't care." 

"Great!" Youngjae says taking a seat as he waves the other guys over. The guys approach slowly. They each nod as they sit around you.  _Y/n what have you gotten yourself into?_  Each of they guys introduce themselves. You only know who is who because of their clothes. You refuse to look at their auras.Before introducing yourself, you take a sip of the drink Youngjae offered to you causing him to smile.  _Alright (y/n), best to keep it short. Don't get attached._

"I'm (y/n)." You say, sliding your items off the table and putting them in your bag.

"You don't recognize us?" One asks. 

"No." You respond. You hear 'wows' but you ignore them. 

"You must live under a rock." Another one says. 

"Or your brain is a rock." You retort, earning snickers from people around the table.

"Why won't you look at us?" You ignore the question and let silence prevail. 

"Well, what brought you here?" A voice from the person next to you asks. 

"Food." You respond. You hear a laugh from the person across from you. 

"Well, that makes sense." Another voice jokes. 

"Wah~ you really won't look at us? You're actually talking to famous people right now." Some laugh, but someone hits the person that said they were famous. You hear the slap and "ow, hyung!" You aren't really into the whole celebrity thing, but your curiosity gets the best of you. You look up and see the most vibrant auras you've ever seen.  _What the fuck? Why are their auras so bright? I need my glasses._ You reach for them before sadly remembering what happened to them. 

"Well, it was nice meeting you, but I really should leave." You say moving to stand before you see someone enter the cafe covered in a black aura. Unlike the kids at school, this aura did not reach out, but it encompassed whoever was behind it. If black is hatred and it covers the person... you know what this means. 

_Suicidal._


End file.
